


Pressing Forward

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [40]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting While Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Yoruichi has some advice for Kisuke while training
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 7





	Pressing Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 9 and I'm remembering why I love these two...

“C’mon, you can do better than that.”

Yoruichi pressed forward, forcing Kisuke back against a rock. He slumped down to the ground.

“Can’t we just continue this tomorrow? I’m pooped.”

Yoruichi sat down beside him with a huff. “You need more stamina.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Kisuke said with a glint in his eye.

“Ugh, don’t make me regret choosing to sleep with you.”

“You didn’t choose to sleep with me. You couldn’t resist my charms.”

Yoruichi laughed. “I didn’t try to be honest.”

“And you don’t regret it.”

“Not yet, but I’m leaving my options open.”


End file.
